


In This Universe and the Next

by sleeplittlechild



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplittlechild/pseuds/sleeplittlechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary shows Magnus that there is reason to hope. The Alternate Dimension had spoken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Universe and the Next

“You don't want to tarnish your family's perfectly crafted image now, do you?” Clary watched Magnus practically sneer at Alec and Lydia. She'd seen jaded people before – Maureen when Eric had baled on her and Simon before they became a duo, Rebecca when Simon got the car and she didn't – but Magnus was a whole other level.

“Magnus – wait up.” Clary followed after the warlock as he walked – _fast_ -walked – from the meeting desk.

“If you're looking for some _magical_ solution to your little - ” Magnus, as was his fashion, made a fantastical gesture between her and Jace.

Clary shook her curls, oh so happy to _not_ be talking about Jace. “Why are you letting Alec go through with the wedding? I mean, clearly you two have a...thing going on.”

Magnus hadn't been expecting that, if the wide-eyes was anything to go by. Another time, Clary might have laughed at how comical his face was. Magnus tried to cover it with a laugh, waving his hand again as if he were waving this whole situation away. “I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about, my dear.”

“Really?” Clary arched an eyebrow. She reminded Magnus of her mother in so many ways; it was the same look Jocelyn gave when she came by the apartment just when somebody questionable was leaving (usually naked.) It was the look that waited for an explanation. As always, Magnus didn't take it. “Okay, okay,” She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Searching through it for a moment, Clary shoved the thing in his hands. “Look at that and tell me there isn't something between you two.”

 

“What is this?”

“That is a text from the Alec from the other dimension sent me before I came back. That is Alec Lightwood falling for Magnus Bane.”

He didn't want it to happen, but when Clary said those words, Magnus felt his heart beat faster with hope. He looked back down at the phone, almost _wishing_ for something to prove Clary wrong. (Or right...he really didn't know.)

Clary stepped closer, putting her hand on his arm. “Magnus,” she said, “what's between you two – it's meant to be something more than this...business thing. It's not just happening here – it's happening in _every_ dimension. Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane.”

Magnus bit at his lip, looking between Clary's green eyes and the phone. He let the words sink in, feeling his grip tighten on the phone. “It's not like I haven't _tried_ , Biscuit. I try to get him see reason, try to show him how...awful this would be. For him and for Lydia. He just...he won't listen. He's convinced this is the way to do it. And there's nothing I can do about.” He gave the phone back. “I'm not letting him go through with the wedding, but it's still going to happen.”

“Magnus...”

“Come – we must ready to see Ragnor. The blond gave us an hour and I'm told Nephilim gear is not the easiest to change into.” Despite his words, Magnus walked ahead without Clary – and without any more words about the awful wedding.

 


End file.
